fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marion
'''Marion''' was the commander of Materen and is widely believed to be the creator of Take Over. Appearance Personality Marion was a sadistic and cruel woman who viewed things like a researcher to the point of seeing everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be researched—including herself. She has little respect or regard for most others, and was even willing sacrifice her own subjects, believing that they were all prepared to give up their lives in order to protect the Materen. Perhaps Marion's greatest strength, however, is her cunning and intellect. It is for this reason that she is remembered as a legendary commander and not in the same vain as Zeref. Often enough, she forms complex plans that her enemies failed to counter and tends to learn from her own mistakes. Every time she fought she used it as an experiment testing herself and her opponent little by little. However, despite these dark and manipulative traits, even she could possess some love, Materen was a state initially created to protect those from persecution. There are many surviving accounts of her being a caring and supportive leader, even to the point of comforting the families of fallen soldiers. Her downfall seemed to be the fact that she felt blasphemy is part of the nature of research. Her beef with the gods was do to the fact that she despised perfection, believing that achieving such a state leaves her with absolutely nothing more to strive for — namely imagination, knowledge and improvements — which would result in nothing but despair; because of this, she derided the gods for being seen as "perfect life forms". Despite this she was very obsessive about creating one of her own History Marion is widely believed to be the creator of Take-Over magic. However while this is not true she is the architect behind many of the magical theories used today. Marion grew up in the ancient-era magicians before the time of the Black Wizard, where the gods ruled the Earth. Back before the time of magic the world was ruled by Primordial Elemental Spirits ancient beings that embodied the primal forces of nature and creation, going back to their original creator, a being known as Chaos. One such being cultivated the intelligence of the primitive ancestors of the humans, helping to kinder within them the spark of creativity and conscious self-awareness that would lead them to glory in the Golden Age of long ago. He taught mortals how to use the fire that’s within them to become more than ordinary men unfortunately some went a little bit too wild experimenting with this power, and the being fire scorched the planet. While he was summarily punished for his actions there consequence was far reaching. The world became split apart with warring (the length of which can only be guessed), between those who saw this power as blasphemous and those who sought to obtain it. As they saying goes once burned twice shy the one thing believed by all was that humans were not met to wield such power. So the ones who sought to learn how to channel magic themselves instead of seeking aid from the gods were seen as heretics. Little is known about the early history of Marion, except that she initially created Materen to protect like minded people from persecution. Marion’s corruption is rooted in this decision. Materen was initially created to research how to and develop tools for channeling magic. This gained them enemies forcing them to create weapons. Initially she experimented with twisting various normal animals into supernatural creatures. As Materen moved further and further away from the pursuit of knowledge many became discouraged and left. Those that remained became a power seeking cult. Marion’s ultimate intension was to create a pseudo god of her own, and though and army was gathered to stop her she succeeded and died happy being killed by her creation. Inventions Mima Formula: The Mima Formula is a set of principles or rules based off the theory of using life energy as a source of fuel. The basic principle is that life energy can extracted from a person which is then compacted and distorted into a semi solid state and placed into a Materen. Materen is neither alive nor truly dead, but has compacted soul mass within its innards, Akashic goo that permeated the pours of its system and acts as a kind of fuel and control mechanism. Empowering it with soul energy, giving it mobility and a kind of pseudo-life, but more like an undead Zombie than an authentic synthetic life form. Materen: A mobile castle shaped like a lion powered by a Magic Reactor Magic Reactor: A furnace that absorbs any magic power Magic & Abilities Geomancy Alchemy Genius Intellect: Medusa is very intelligent and is considered a scientific genius in her own right. a talented inventor and scientist, she both discovered and created a number of ways to manipulate magic as well as intevated the discoveries of others. Medusa is also very skilled in manipulating and deceiving others. She is capable of bending almost anyone to her will through methods varying from false kindness to blackmail and even torture. She has a talent for being well prepared. She takes many precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through her various methods. she always has a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way she expects. Notes Do to most knowledge of her being lost to history her contributions to magic have become legendary. In actuality Marion created the foundation for Magics evolution when her students who opposed her showed that Magic can be used by humans with out negative consequences when they aided in her downfall. Her specific contribution was discovering how to use magic as a source for fuel, which led to the discovery of magical weapons, ect. It is believed that one of her students specifically created Take Over using her chimera’s and psudo-God as a base. Trivia Marion is based off of a character from Kurohime. I also added a composite of traits of Mayuri Kurotsuchi from Bleach, Medusa Gorgon, and Iceron from Gold Digger. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Materen